Legendarium
The Legendarium is a magical book created by Acheron and is currently owned by Selina that appears in Season 6. She usually shrinks it and hangs in on the string around her skirt. Overview The keeper of the Legendarium can summon any number of wild creatures from the book just by reading it out loud. According to Eldora, the Legendrium is a dimension where fictional characters are real, which means, this book is a magical link between the imaginary world and the real world. Appearance Legendarium is a brown book which has many patterns, a purple circle with a symbol in the center, a lock, and a hook on its cover. Inside of it has many drawings and stories about the legendary creatures of Magic Dimension and Earth. History Pre-Series The Legendarium is a book that has the power to bring legendary creatures to life and can make legends come true. an evil wizard named Acheron created it in order to become the greatest sorcerer of the magical universe, but he could not control it, so the book trapped himself in it. It was once kept in the Lost library of Alexandria in Egypt. A Fairy Godmother named Eldora, who guarded the library, was the only one who knew how to lock it. She wrote all its secret in her diary. Subsequently, she brought her apprentice named Selina to the library and accidentally read the legend of the Hawk Spirit, which invoked it. Out of panic, she turned it into a pig, while Selina returned it back to its book. While Eldora traveled around the world to find a way to lock it, she put it in her house in the Forest of Flowers. Acheron dealt with Selina and told her that he would turn her into a powerful witch, and in return, she must work for him and free him. To prove his power to her, he turned her into the "Witch of Snakes". Eldora returned and secured it with a barrier. One night, under a full moon, Selina chose Acheron over Eldora and fled from the forest with the Legendarium. Season 6 Coming soon... Known Legends The story about the Legendarium From legends and tales, comes the power of strength. Gloomy Wood Trolls They used to live in the woods of Magix, spreading terror and destruction. Until they were defeated by the pixies. Treants The ancient knights, who took the shape of huge trees. Flying Basilisk A long time ago, terrible creatures with a petrifying stare, used to live in the woods of Linphea. Pandemonium Sprites Once upon a time, evil sprites were trapped in an elaborate system of caves. And every night, they try to escape. Vortex of Flames Under the Palace of Domino is the Vortex of Flames. Its magic is so fierce, not even Bloom could stand up to it. The Vortex of Flames is also home to the Fire Eaters. Fire Eaters In the Vortex of Flames live the Fire Eaters. Mummies Ancient Pharaohs of Egypt, preserved as Mummies deep under the Earth. Sphinx In ancient Egypt, only those who solved the riddle of the Sphinx are saved from its wrath. Green Dragons of the Great Wall A long time ago, the most powerful creatures that ever existed lived along the Great Wall. Children of the Night Once upon a time, darkness was everlasting on Earth. Hawk Spirit A long time ago, there lived a Hawk Spirit of dangerous being. Ectoplasm Specters Once upon a time, the Forest of Flowers was haunted by a malevolent force. Three Powerful Witches They had an insatiable appetite for power, and they hated everything good, especially fairies. Oculta, Pirate Zombies This is the story about the pirate ship of Oculta, which ruled the seven seas for a hundred years. Many pirates were lost, but none's ever left the ship, until it finally sank. Werewolves Coming soon... Other legends coming soon... Magical Abilities It is indestructible and powerful that can bring legendary creatures to life, can inform its keeper about all the myths of the Magic Dimension and can protect its keeper in a magic bubble full of negative energy. It is shown that it can take away fairies' power, except the Dragon Flame. As shown via the Treants and the Green Dragons, the Legendarium can make good and friendly legendary creatures evil and follow the user's command. The Legendarium World There is a world linked to the Legendarium, which does not exist in the Magic Dimension. There are only two possible ways to enter it: *People can access it with the use of the Ancestral Wands. *The keeper of the Legendarium can let anyone enter it. Although people can enter it, they just can stay in for a short period of time, or they'll become fiction forever. The pieces of the key of the book are hidden inside it. The key can lock it forever. There are also some locations in it. Other things coming soon... Trivia *A legendarium is a book containing a collection of legends. **In fantasy Tolkien's Legendarium is also the name given to all the works of the writer J. R. R. Tolkien that are related to The Lord of the Rings. *Selina did not use the Legendarium in the tenth episode and fourteenth episode of the sixth season to awaken a creature. *Selina can simply stop the legendary creatures by using the Legendarium saying: "Let the story of (creatures) end here". Gallery Gloomy Wood Trolls.jpg|Gloomy Wood Trolls Treant.png|Treants Basiliskss.png|Flying Basilsks Pan.png|Pandemonium Sprites Fire eaters.png|Fire Eaters Mummies.png|Mummies Releasing Sphinx.png|Sphinx green dragon.png|Green Dragons of the Great Wall hawk spirit 3.png|Hawk Spirit evil spirit.png|Ectoplasm Specters vampires 2.png|Children of the Night three powerful witches.png|Three Powerful Witches pirate zombie 2.png|Oculta, Pirate Zombies Category:Winx Club Category:Items Category:Books Category:Season 6